Blurt
by scifi-chick
Summary: Garcia bumps her head and then all her thoughts automatically come out of her mouth.


AN: I watched Blurt on Nickelodeon with my daughter and thought it would make a great garvez story. This is my first fic in a very long time but I have several stories rolling around in my head. I'm not gonna lie this will be rough around edges. Probably in the middle too, I haven't written and posted in a decade. Sorry!

Summary: Garcia bumps her head and then all her thoughts automatically come out of her mouth.

Blurt

It had been a long day. Garcia sighed as she pulled up outside her place. The team had gotten back safe from their last chase. _Time to unwind and shake it off._ She locked her car doors and headed up the walkway. _Uh oh._ The small patch of ice making her slip and fall to the Earth with a thud and whack to her head. "Leave it to me to find the only slab of ice around," Garcia muttered to herself as she patted her head. "No blood," she observed. Prying herself off the ground, she headed on into her place. "That's going to leave a nice mark," she rolled her eyes as she checked herself over for signs of a concussion. After a few hours of no symptoms, Penelope decided to call it a night.

The next morning, she woke to Sergio purring next to her. "Good morning to you too." She smiled as she got up to start her day. Grabbing her things, she hopped in the shower. "Sergio really is the perfect bed partner. I'll take purring over snoring any day." Finishing up her morning routine, she headed out to grab breakfast and feed her cat. "Done. Done. Done," she ran through all the things she need to do before heading to work.

Pulling into the parking garage twenty minutes later, she pulled into her usual spot and headed to the elevator. "Newbie," Garcia said to herself as she noticed him at the elevator. "Though I don't really call him that any more."

Luke glanced over his shoulder as he heard her approaching. The elevator doors opened and he stepped on. "Good morning, Garcia," he greeted as she joined him on the elevator.

"Good morning," she replied as the doors closed and the elevator began its ascent. "God why does he have to be so hot."

"What," Luke asked as the elevator doors opened at their floor.

"What," Garcia asked back just as quickly. "Did I say that out loud," she mouthed silently to herself.

Luke shook his head thinking he was hearing things. "Nothing," he said as he headed off the elevator towards his desk.

Garcia sighed deeply. "Why would I say that out loud," she questioned. "This is a great start to the day. Stupid elevator. Great going... blame the elevator. Why am I saying everything out loud?" She headed to her den and quickly got in and shut the door. She started booting up her computers automatically. "Okay, just grab the paperwork I need to take to Emily," she rolled her eyes. "And try to keep my mouth shut. Cuz I'm doing a great job so far." She headed out of her office to the team's bullpen. "Oh, there's JJ, she can help me. JJ," Penelope rushed up to the blonde. "I need your help. I think there's something wrong with me."

"What," JJ asked concerned.

"I can't shut up," Penelope whispered loudly. "I have no filter. Everything I think I say. I have diarrhea of the mouth."

Jennifer gave her a comforting smile. "Sometimes the mouth speaks before the brain has enough time to process."

"Not sometimes," Penelope began, "All day. Everything. I bumped my head last night. Did I break my brain?" JJ stood up and looked her over concerned. "It doesn't hurt or anything. I just literally speak my mind."

JJ gave a sly smile. "Alright let's test this shall we. Give me one of your secret thoughts about Luke."

Penelope groaned. "I really don't like you right now," she said rushing off before anything else could pop into her head and out her mouth. As she headed to Emily's office with her paperwork to drop off, "Maybe if I keep moving fast enough my mind won't have time to think." She moved back down the stairs and ran into Luke's back. "That is one nice ass."

Luke turned towards Garcia with a surprised look on his face. He smirked, "I'm sorry, what was that?" His look curious and baiting.

She froze. "What? Think. I said move your ass," Penelope rushed out. "Alright," she nodded to herself as she moved away back to her sanctuary.

Alvez watched her walk off and moved toward Simmons with a confused look. "I could of sworn," Luke trailed off with a shake of his head. "Earlier I thought she said something about me being hot and now my ass…"

"Sounds like wishful thinking man," Simmons chuckled. "Or maybe you finally broke down her defenses and the floodgates have opened." Luke gave a thoughtful nod and headed back to his desk.

An hour later JJ knocked on her door. "Hey," Jennifer greeted. "How are you doing? I talked to Reid and he said the effects should pass soon. You just need to hang in there."

"No," Garcia shook her head. "This is a nightmare. Did you hear what I said? I'm lucky my thoughts have been mild. I should duct tape my mouth shut before it starts spilling the more racy thoughts. I know I am the queen of dirty talk but even I hold somethings back."

"Okay," JJ drawled out slowly. "I don't even want to know. Just hang out in here and let things get back to normal. Don't worry about it." Jennifer patted her shoulder as she left.

Garcia scoffed. "Don't worry about. What's there to worry about? Just life as I know it crashing." She turned at hearing the knock at her door.

"What's crashing," Luke enquired and bit back his smile. He had come hoping to get some clarity on what was going on with her. "What's going on with you?"

"I need to ask Emily if I can go home early," Penelope said as soon as the idea popped into her head. "I can't even get solace in my own space."

"No, not until you and I talk," Luke stated firmly and stared her down.

"He's incredibly sexy when he takes control like that and those eyes really test the strength of my legs," Penelope said before she had time to bite her tongue. Luke's eyebrows shot up and he moved closer to her. Penelope turned and grabbed her phone sending out a text speaking as she typed. "I need to go home. Not well. Sent," she stated as she it the send button.

Luke watched her as she shut down her machines, not sure what to say. "I'll drive you home."

"Oh no no no no," Garcia blurted out as Luke gestured for her to lead the way. "Great," she muttered to herself. "Just great." She grabbed her things and locked up. She turned right into him. "He smells amazing," Penelope said taking a deep breath, closing her eyes, and then headed to the elevator. "I wanna run my tongue over him and see if he tastes just as good as he smells," Garcia bit her tongue.

Luke smiled as they got onto the elevator. "So you think I'm hot, have a nice ass, and you want to lick me," he chuckled. His eyes met hers and turned serious. "I'm down with that," he backed her up to the elevator wall. "The feelings mutual," he kissed her.

 _His lips are.._ Penelope froze. _I'm back to thinking in my head again. Well at least he's getting to know my body language._

AN: Not to bad for me dipping my toe into the pool again I hope. Maybe after I get back into the swing of things, my writing will get better. But having kids really throws my thought process out of whack.


End file.
